


i’m a movement by myself, but i’m a force when we’re together

by lesbianbey



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Gina Porter, F/M, Friendship, Oneshot collection, Romance, bisexual EJ Caswell, cause reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Sometimes two people deserve each other. Two wonderstudies deserve each other.A collection of oneshots/twoshots/three-shots featuring GJ (Gina/EJ) either as a couple or as friends. It’s a harmonious balance.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. two bisexual wonderstudies

**Author's Note:**

> @ god forgive me for writing more fanfics in this god forsaken fandom 
> 
> this is a collection of one shots, not a full fledged story. some may have sequels, some may have prequels, it depends. Its going to last as long as this plot bunny keeps going. I just really love this show my god
> 
> Edit 01/24/20: for the most part, other couples include Redlyn, Seblos, and Rini/Nicky (whatever tf their ship name is) but for every story, both EJ and Gina are bisexual unless stated otherwise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EJ catches Ricky and Nini getting back together, and Gina is there to comfort him.
> 
> Gen.

The show is over and now things are going back to the way they were.

Only problem is, Gina still probably has to leave and go cross country with her mother, starting anew in a place she’s never been in. She hated that about her mother’s job. Just when she gets friends - a community at best, things change, and god. It _fucking_ sucks.

But that’s not why she’s up here. She was trying to find some cast mates and congratulate them (and then go back home) when she saw EJ running the other way. It seems bizarre but when Gina went to see what he was possibly looking at, she was running too.

She caught up with Ashlyn on the way there and then there was something about staying over for a few days, or weeks, or months...

She found EJ on the roof, looking, somewhat angrily but not really. He just had male RBF. Or maybe he _is_ mad. Gina could never read him like how she reads Ricky, or Big Red...or even Carlos. 

She thanked him personally for getting her here, but she owed him. This is probably her payout. “Hey,” she calls out. “You doing ok? I thought you would be reveling in being the center of attention.”

EJ glares at her. “Just leave me alone.”

“I’d love to, honestly,” she deadpans. “But you being on the roof is weird, ‘cause you don’t emote and you’re not a brooding type of person.”

“Why do you care? You _hate_ me. In fact, you hate everyone except for Ricky. Am I right?”

Gina grinds her teeth. “I don’t hate anyone. I used to, but I realized hating people isn’t that great. And maybe there is a reason why I acted the way I acted. I didn’t want to let my guard down and get close to people before I had to leave again, but then Ashlyn invited me over for Thanksgiving, and Ricky made me feel more human than anyone else has ever done...and Carlos made me feel like I mattered even though I wasn’t talented enough to be Gabriella.”

“You have so much more—you know what? It doesn’t even matter. You should catch your flight.”

Gina tilts her head to the side. “Your aunt and uncle are talking to my mom, negotiating with her to let me stay here and continue my education at East High. It was Ashlyn’s idea. I’m not sure if it’s going to work but I _really_ want to stay here. I am tired of bouncing around from town to town, meeting new people and having to maintain a hardened version of myself because I know that in a few weeks or months, I have to start _all_ over again.”

EJ only shrugs as a reply.

“What happened that made you come up here?”

“Nothing,” he spits. “It’s nothing.”

Gina only purses her lips. “I saw them making out, you know. You can tell me you’re not _completely_ over Nini.”

“It’s not just that,” he sighs. “I...you wouldn’t understand.”

“I fell in love with Ricky within weeks and I had a crush on Nini while she was with you. Try me.”

“Then I don’t need to explain,” EJ snorts. “You understand my dilemma.”

Gina chuckles. “Isn’t it weird that two wonderstudies ended up falling in love with the main actors...both of them, around the same time? What _even_ is it about those two?”

“Nini is incredibly talented and pretty. Bowen is...weirdly adorable. He’s not the first guy I liked, and I'm not sure if he’s going to be the last. I don’t know. It’s been _years_ since I came out as bi, but it’s still confusing.”

“And that’s what being bi is all about. One big bowl of confusion. Yet, I wouldn’t trade it for being straight.”

“You said it.” He clears his throat then looks at Gina. “Seriously though? You might stay?”

“That’s up to my mom but I really want to stay,” she replies. 

“If it helps, I hope you do stay,” he says honestly. “Wonderstudies gotta stick together, right?”

Gina sticks out her pinky finger and EJ simply takes it. “Hell yeah.”


	2. homecoming redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EJ takes Gina out on a redo-date after the homecoming disaster.
> 
> Budding relationship/dating, canon compilant

The homecoming dance scheme was a disaster from the start, but Gina didn’t know until she dumped punch on EJ and just ran out of there. She liked every minute of pretending to be his girlfriend, up until _that_ moment. But, she would never admit it to anyone. She _barely_ even understood her own crush on EJ at this point.

Ricky ended up taking her home and that was that. She only went to bed, incredibly thankful that tomorrow is Saturday and she doesn’t have to worry about her classmates that she didn’t particularly like. 

When she wakes up Saturday mid-morning, she is seconds away from getting a bowl of cereal when the doorbell rings. She only gave one person her address so if it’s anyone else but Ricky, she might have to kill a red headed bastard. She knows it isn’t mail, not yet.

Gina opens the door and groans upon seeing who’s standing in front of her. “What do you want?” She growls.

“Listen, about yesterday…” EJ starts off. “I...i’m sorry. I wouldn’t have embarrassed you like that. It’s just...i’m still heartbroken about Nini and you were being extremely vague and bitchy and it was getting to me.”

“I’m not sure if you know what an apology is,” Gina replies, and is on the move to close the door when EJ catches it. “Move, EJ, or your perfect water polo hand gets broken.”

“Can you just listen to me?”

“I think I’ve heard enough—“

“_Dammit_ Gina,” he growls. “I really am sorry. Seriously. I’m not going to blame you, i’m not gonna say anything else. It was a terrible night for the both of us. We should’ve just pretended that we didn’t give a fuck about anything else and have fun like we were supposed to.”

Gina now notices that EJ is wearing a clean tuxedo suit. “Why the hell are you in a suit?”

“I owe you a dance,” he says back. “If we were going to the dance together, we should’ve had one dance...even though I can’t keep up with you.”

Gina chuckles, and feels her cheeks getting hot. “This is...weird.”

“Come on, put your dress back on and meet me by my car.”

“How are we doing this?” She asks.

“I got the keys to the school. The custodian doesn’t really keep a sharp eye on anything. I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Within thirty minutes, Gina goes downstairs and doesn’t find EJ by his car. He’s standing right where he was the last time: by the door. “Your chariot awaits.”

“You are a fucking dork,” Gina chuckles and links her arm with his.

“Hey. I owe you. I might as well play the part.”

Gina only follows him to the car and they’re driving off to the school. The inside is almost empty, but they aren’t worried about that. EJ instead grabs Gina’s hand and goes all the way to the auditorium, where the props are still up but everything is empty. The lights are on though. “It looks creepy.”

“It’s the perfect setting,” he counters. “Forgive me, but the only appropriate thing I have on my phone is HSM. Everything else is rap music.”

“We can totally slow dance to Kendrick,” Gina quips.

“You’re funny,” EJ quips back. “But no. Everything’s kind of fast at first and then I put the slow songs last, cause they make me emote and I _don’t_ emote.”

“No wonder why you got Chad,” she smirks.

“Shut up,” EJ frowns. He turns on his phone and presses play on his phone. The fast pace of Status Quo starts playing. 

“Ah yes, my favorite song.”

“I knew that.” Gina just takes his hand and they start dancing around. Halfway through the song, Gina realizes that EJ was right. He can barely keep up, but that isn’t to say he’s shit at dancing. He’s at least better than Ricky. He’s just...more into singing, which is what he’s doing.

Gina wonders why he _never_ sings like that during rehearsals. He sounds deadpan during rehearsals, but is that because he’s just a static character? Maybe it’s because in the actual movie, Chad has no singing parts. He has more singing parts in the sequels, but everyone knows sequels are trash. Gina _still_ hasn’t finished the second part of HSM 3: Senior Year. She just can’t do it.

Bop to the Top plays right after, and that’s when Gina joins in with the singing. They even do the exact choreography from the movie. Right before the end, the phone halts, and it seems like someone is calling EJ. “For fuck’s sake,” he grumbles, and checks his phone, then denies the call. “I should’ve put it on DND.”

“DND?”

“Do not disturb,” he explains.

Gina nods slowly. “I knew that.”

“No, you didn’t,” he smirks. 

“Yes I did,” she counterargues.

“No, you _didn’t_,” he starts to laugh. “Admit it Gina. You were totally lost.”

“Gina Porter _never_ admits defeat,” she growls, right when get’cha head in the game starts playing. “Now come on, Chad Danforth. Show me what you got.”

“Actually…” he picks up his phone and starts skipping, up until a familiar song starts playing. Gina sighs a little - breaking free, of course. “I was getting tired of the fast paced songs.”

“Bopping up to the top wore you out?”

“Shut up,” EJ growls, and pulls Gina in closer as they start to slow dance. Gina has a hand on his shoulder and she can feel EJ holding her waist with one hand, and their other hands are together, and they slowly start to intertwine. It seems innocent, but Gina didn’t really care for that. Instead she lets go and settles EJ’s other hand on her waist, while she places her hand on his other shoulder.

“Better,” she says.

“For a second there, I thought you wanted to get closer to me.”

“Don’t ruin it,” she whispers.

Right when the bridge ends, EJ twirls her around and dips her, much to her surprise. Gina only stares at his eyes for a moment, idly singing under her breath, until she realizes they’re both getting louder. They’re louder than the music, and dancing right around the stage, almost as if they were Troy and Gabriella in the movie. 

Only better looking.

By the end, they are both staring at each other, just singing, their foreheads touching. It’s kind of bizarre but neither of them wanted to pull away from a moment like this. “How was that?”

“Good,” she whispers, and quickly as they realize it, their lips meet. Gina moves her hands to cup EJ’s face as she continues to kiss him, sparks flying and her stomach fluttering and lurching in a sensation she hasn’t felt in a while. EJ may barely keep up in dancing, but he surely makes up for it in kissing because Gina barely keeps up. She’s not that experienced but what she sees in television is almost like the real thing.

It’s better than the real thing.

The phone is forgotten for a while.

* * *

It’s silent upon getting inside the car. Gina has missed phone calls from Ashlyn and Carlos, and EJ seems to have missed a water polo meeting. Neither of them care.

When EJ pulls up in front of Gina’s place, she stays there for a minute. “Um, thanks, for whatever that was.”

“I told you I owed you,” he smiles genuinely. “But, this is between us, right?”

“Sure,” she replies. “But...that moment, when we were, uh, kissing...I liked it. I’m pretty sure you did too.”

“I did, but i’m not sure if we should even explore this further. You know, with the breakup and people would think that you’re some rebound when you’re way more than that…”

“I get it,” Gina says, her eyes casting down. “But, I _do_ like you, when you’re not being a jerk. When you’re just being you, loving musicals and sports...and not giving a fuck about your image for one second. I always have. I wish you would be just...that EJ. Not the guy who puts up a front because he _has_ to.”

“And I like you, when you’re not being all hardened, and sabotaging people to get a main part...when you’re just you, being nice and friendly.”

“So then I guess we like each other,” she jokes.

“I guess so.”

“Does that mean that we’re dating?”

EJ grimaces. “I don’t know about you, but i’m old fashioned. I like to take my potential partners out on dates before they become my _actual_ partner.”

“Well, this _was_ a date, and we _told_ each other how we feel about each other, so...what does that make us?”

“Weird,” EJ replies, earning a smack on his bicep. “I’m kidding. Ok, fine. It’s up to you what you want to do. I know you like me, and you know I like you, but it doesn’t have to be anything more than friendship.”

“But I do want more than friendship,” Gina admits. “I was mad at you for treating me like shit yesterday but that hasn’t faltered how I feel about you.”

“Good, I thought I screwed that up,” he exhales.

Gina grins and kisses EJ. “Good night, Elijah.”

“You’re lucky I'm letting you call me that...Regina.”

Gina rolls her eyes and exits the car, but she couldn’t stop grinning even when she gets to her front door.


	3. homecoming redo 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the week after the homecoming redo date on Saturday. Gina and EJ become official and Ricky has choice words.
> 
> established relationship, shovel talk.

Ricky Bowen isn’t a confrontational guy. He liked peace, getting along with others, and being kind. He managed to pull his dad out of depression after his mom left, he helps Nini during one of her panic attacks, he helps Big Red when he’s freaking out once again about having a crush on Ashlyn, and he helps Gina get home after a shitty date.

But when he met EJ Caswell, he finally understands what hate feels like. The guy is a grade A _douchebag_. He snoops through phones and acts like the world revolves around him. He’s a terrible person to be around, and Ricky hates that dude with every fiber of his being.

So when he finds EJ walking hand in hand with Gina, he sees _red_.

Ricky has grown to care for Gina in a way that he barely even understands, but he gets her and that’s all that matters. What even happened between them during the weekend that got them looking at each other like that? It’s gross and disgusting. No one should be looking at EJ like that. _No one_. Not even Gina.

_Especially_ not Gina.

He had to set the record straight. Sooner or later.

Once both of them part with a kiss (ew), Ricky waits, until he is completely alone. He’s staring at his phone, grinning, and ugh. It’s _disgusting_. What’s with this dopey motherfucker that gets him all heart eyed for every girl he dates?

Ricky storms over there and slams the door closed. He narrowly missed EJ’s fingers. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Bowen?” He growls. “Do you have some sort of _goal_ to hurt me physically or something?”

“The first one was an accident,” Ricky growls back. “What is going on with you and Gina?”

“We’re _dating_. It’s simple, something your one-digit IQ can handle,” EJ replies. “We have a lot more in common than you think. And I deserve to be happy with someone who likes me for me and not because her ex was too much of a pussy to admit he loves her.”

Ricky raises an eyebrow. This is a complietely different EJ Caswell. He’s being an asshole, but it seems different. It’s unsettling. “What happened? You two hated each other.”

“Hate is a _really_ strong word, Bowen,” EJ replies. “I don’t hate a lot of people. Actually, the only person I hate right now is _you_.”

“Why do you—“

“Are you _really_ asking me why I hate you, after the shit you tried to do to break Nini and I up?”

“You did that all on your own, Caswell,” Ricky states. “But fuck it, that’s not important. The important thing is, you’re dating a friend of mine, and while I don’t like it, I am going to be a bigger person. But, don’t hurt her. The last thing I want is for Gina to be crying over you.”

“Yes, because that would be _so_ tragic,” EJ deadpans, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry your little brain, Bowen. I have no intention of hurting her. I’ve learned my lesson from Nini, and other girls...and this one guy, but unimportant. I actually really do like her. I might even love her. So, your little threat means _nothing_ to me.”

“It isn’t a threat, Caswell. It’s a promise,” Ricky counters. “Is that clear?”

“As crystal as these windows,” EJ replies. “Anything else, Bowen? ‘Cause I would much rather hear multiple cats scratching on a chalkboard than to hear your voice, let alone hear you complain how you don’t like me being with Gina.”

“I-I suppose not,” he stutters. “Uh, see you at rehearsal?”

“Whatever, asshole,” EJ calls back as he walks away.

Ricky narrows his eyes and turns the other direction. He still hates EJ. “Yeah? Well you’re a bigger one!”


	4. water polo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina goes to EJ’s water polo match. She gets a surprise.
> 
> Established relationship, promposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch of stories to share with y’all omfg

“Excuse me,” Gina announces as she passes over a bunch of people to get to the best seat in the natatorium bleachers. She sits right down next to Ashlyn, who is on her phone. “Hey, Ash!”

“Hey!” Ashlyn waves. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Yeah, and then Nini guilted me into going,” Gina sighs as a reply. “Something about ‘he’s your boyfriend, you should be supporting him’ and all that jazz.” 

Ashlyn makes a face. “Well, she’s not wrong. I get it, cause it’s _boring_. You think Big Red’s robotics competition is all sparks and drones? Sometimes it’s a snooze fest...but I still go.”

“I know, but watching paint dry is more fun than watching sports.”

Ashlyn giggles. “You’re dramatic. Just watch it.”

“I don’t think I have a choice.” Gina turns towards the pool, and watches as EJ strolls over to the pool with his teammates. He scans the crowd and their eyes lock. He breaks out into a huge grin and waves. She only blushes and waves back. “He looks so happy.”

“Because you’re here. He was extremely nervous all morning because he knew you wouldn’t come, but now that you’re here…”

“Aw,” Gina coos, and waves at EJ again while he waves back.

“You two are worse than Ricky and Nini,” Ashlyn complains.

Gina gives Ashlyn a death glare. “And you aren’t as cutesy with Red?”

“Not as much!”

Gina scoffs. “Everyone, even _Miss Jenn_ can tell you how annoying you two are.”

“Shush,” Ashlyn pouts. “The game is starting.”

Gina turns around and watches the game. It’s only a little interesting but Gina still finds it boring. All she knows is that East High seems to be kicking the other school’s ass, royally. 

But the last minutes of the game, the other team catches up and East High loses by one point. “Shit,” Gina whispers. “I know he’s not thrilled about that.”

“I don’t know,” Ashlyn shrugs.

Gina furrows her eyebrows, but keeps her eyes on the pool. The other team seems to join forces with EJ’s team and they each hold up some posters. They turn it around, and for a little while, Gina had to read over it to really understand what it meant.

_“Gina will you go to prom with me?”_

Gina widens her eyes while EJ looks directly at her. She gets up and slowly walks down to where EJ is still wet but is looking at Gina with a hopeful expression. “Elijah, what—“

“It’s a yes or no, although I’d be pretty pissed if you say no,” he replies. 

Gina bites her lip and nods. “Yeah. Of course I’ll go to prom with you.”

“She said yes!” EJ shouts, causing the entire place to cheer. Gina chuckles and kisses EJ, ignoring water getting on her clothes.


	5. t-minus 24 hours pre-show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conversation between Gina and EJ that convinced Gina to come back for the musical.
> 
> pre-episode 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m actually feeling like shit rn. I gotta go back to my shitty job tomorrow but good news you get a chapter earlier than usual because i’m going to be hella busy tomorrow with my mom’s birthday and of course, my job that I hope I leave sometime this year. preferably before summer.
> 
> *cue 24 music*

EJ Caswell is very aware that he is an asshole, but he isn’t a _complete_ asshole. He couldn’t let this show go on without Gina shining like the star she is, one last time. Plus, Miss Jenn decides that Kourtney should play the act. That’s a solid no...not because he disliked Kourtney but because clearly she didn’t work on this role as hard as Gina.

He had to do something one last time.

He knew he owed her. After the disastrous homecoming dance and getting the opportunity to get the intel on Nini’s phone thanks to her, EJ owes her _big time_. This is his payout.

“What do you want?” Gina inquires.

EJ shrugs, as he looks at Gina through his phone. “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Listen. Just pack a change of clothes for the night. I’ll pay for your ticket to come here one last time so you can be in the play.”

Gina narrows her eyes. Yeah, she didn’t trust him. “And why should I do that?”

“Because I owe you,” he answers. “Remember when you stole Nini’s phone? And you tried to get back at her by taking me to the dance?”

“I didn’t ask for you to pay me back—“

“But i’m _doing_ it,” EJ insists. “Gina, you love this play. I’ve never seen you so happy until you put on those ridiculously colorful shoes and dance your ass off on that stage. You’re talented, and you deserve to be happy one last time, even when shit like this happens.”

“Why do you care?” She asks.

EJ closes his eyes in annoyance. “Will you take the offer or not?”

“Fine,” she relents.

“Just don’t tell anyone. It can be a secret between us.”

Gina nods a couple times. “Alright. You made a compelling argument, Eli. I’m coming.”

“Can’t wait.”


	6. double dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and EJ reluctantly agree on a double date with Ashlyn and Big Red. 
> 
> Pre-relationship.

“Hell no.”

Ashlyn frowns deeply and looks at her cousin. “Come on, EJ. Have I ever asked you of anything else? It’s just one date—“

“No, Ash,” EJ states firmly. “I would _much_ rather kiss Ricky Bowen.”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s as bad as you think it is.”

“Bite me,” he growls. “I’m not doing it. Why couldn’t you go on your little date with Bowen and Salazar-Roberts anyway?”

“Because they are _still_ broken up,” Ashlyn points out matter of factly. “And you’ve been brooding about Gina all month. I’m tired. _Everyone_ is tired.”

“She hurt me, Ash,” EJ stresses out, his voice cracking. “I’m not going to get my heart broken again.”

“You damaged Scorpio,” Ashlyn sighs. 

EJ glares at Ashlyn. “Fuck you. I don’t need your bullshit horoscopes, Ash.”

“Why is it when Mercury is in retrograde, you act all overemotional?” Ashlyn spits out.

“Because the stars never work in my fucking favor,” he deadpans. “Now, let me be depressed in peace for once.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll cancel my date with Red and we’ll go see a movie. Like old times.” Not really. Ashlyn crosses her fingers behind her back and hopes that EJ falls for it. “_Please?_”

EJ sighs. “Fine, but no funny business, Ashlyn. Seriously. I’m _not_ in the mood.”

“I know. Just go take a shower.” EJ makes a mocking face and runs upstairs. She pulls out her phone and calls her boyfriend. “Hi sweetie. He felt for it.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

After a long hour of showering and getting ready, EJ finally steps down. “My fucking god,” Ashlyn groans. “How long does it take you to take a shower?”

“I like to be clean,” EJ defends. “I don’t know how people can take a shower in under fifteen minutes. No, you gotta wash your ass at least thrice.”

“You’re gross,” she recoils.

“Call me gross, I call it being clean.”

“I call it being an anal retentive little—“ EJ glares at Ashlyn before she even finishes. “Oh, you know I love you.”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

Ashlyn ends up driving to the movie theater. EJ is on his phone most of the time but that’s good, because he missed Big Red and an annoyed looking Gina going inside the theater. “We’re here,” she announces. “Twitter can wait, Eli.”

“That might be true, but I still gotta update my people on what’s up,” he states.

“Or you can check in and shut it off?” She suggests. “Now come on.” 

EJ pays for tickets and they go inside. Ashlyn finds Red by the concession stand. “Oh look, it’s Red!” Ashlyn cheers. EJ rolls his eyes while Ashlyn goes to kiss her boyfriend, then looks up to see Gina narrowing her eyes at the both of them.

He should’ve known this was a trick. 

“_Ashlyn Marie Caswell_,” EJ growls. “You better explain right now.”

“What?” Ashlyn chuckles nervously.

“Don’t act stupid, Ashlyn,” Gina sneers. “The jig is up. Neither of us are stupid.” 

“It’s a coincidence, honestly,” Red backs her up, but he isn’t as convincing of a liar than Nini, and her lying is fucking horrid. “Ok. We wanted to go on a double date but Ricky and Nini still won’t talk and you two wouldn’t cooperate. We _had_ to.”

“Just this one chance, you guys,” Ashlyn implores. “_Please?_”

EJ looks at Gina, while she looks at him. They haven’t talked since Gina told him no after he asked her out. It hurt, and EJ cried for what felt like weeks, but that was it. Before that, they were really close, almost falling for each other. “Well, if it’s what they want—“

“I’m not doing this—“

“Come on Gina,” he whispers. “This is my baby cousin and her boyfriend. I can’t just say no anymore.”

Gina looks at her friends, then back to EJ, then groans. “Fine. No funny business.”

* * *

After the movie, Ashlyn and Red agree on getting something to eat that wasn’t popcorn. EJ reluctantly agrees because Ashlyn refused to give him the keys to go home. Gina is uncharacteristically quiet the entire double date, which makes EJ uncomfortable, but he couldn’t just ask her a question. She didn’t want anything to do with him, which is what she said.

Or maybe it was something else.

“Are you going to talk, or stare at me all night?” Gina inquires. 

“Honestly, I can do both,” EJ replies, a lot more flirtatious than he intended. 

Gina only cracks a smile. “Of course. You still manage to get a wise comment once or twice.”

“Wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t making flirtatious jokes,” he says. There is a silence, and some eye shifting until EJ grows incredibly restless. “Seriously though. I know you like me, Gina. Why did you reject me? Is it because you were scared that I wouldn’t like you back?”

Gina sighs. “That’s _not_ the reason. It’s because...I don’t want to get hurt again. You know my mother travels a lot for her job and I don’t want to get into another relationship and then end up breaking up with them because of the distance. I don’t deserve to get a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, and end up dumping them every time I move across the fucking country. And I love you. I don’t want to do that to you. That’s why.”

EJ exhales a little. “Ok, I'm not going to address that second part. We’ll touch on that later. But...have you considered talking to your mom about possibly staying here?”

“Who would let me stay here?”

“Ashlyn’s parents would let you stay,” EJ replies. “They’re great negotiators. They could’ve been lawyers but don’t recite that.”

“I don’t know…”

“I don’t want you to go, when it is time for you to move again,” he admits. “And I love you too. It would fucking suck if you weren’t here.” He grabs Gina’s hand, and stares at her eyes. “Now we can address that second part. I can’t believe you said you love me.”

“Well, at least it’s reciprocated,” she giggles. “Listen, if I have to leave, promise me that you’ll stay with me despite the distance.”

EJ brings Gina’s hand towards his lips and kisses it. “I’ll FaceTime you every night, or day, or whatever. We can make long distance work.”

“Good.”

“I see bonding,” Ashlyn smirks, bringing them each a cup of froyo. “What’s up?”

“I uh, told him,” Gina replies. “He took it well, and he suggested your parents letting me stay just like you did.”

“You know my parents are super cool about letting you stay,” Ashlyn smiles.

“It would suck if you had to move again,” Red admits. “We’ve gotten close now that I had to play wingman along with Ash.”

Gina snorts. “I _still_ hate you, Red.”

“Hey, no hating on our red headed stepchild,” EJ jokes. “Now, is this bubble gum flavored?”

Red, Ashlyn, and Gina groan collectively. “You’re gross, Eli,” Ashlyn frowns.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open to suggestions btw. no nsfw prompts, though. I don’t do sex scenes since these kids are...well, kids.


	7. love finds itself in the right places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and EJ reunite during a wedding, years after she had to move away.
> 
> pre-relationship, post-canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back
> 
> how’s it been
> 
> ok I wasn’t in the right headspace for about a month, and the mental stress of COVID-19 made it a lot worse to the point where I didn’t feel like posting unless I had to. It killed almost all of my inspiration. However, I am...kinda better and i’m going to continue writing until my love for this pairing DIES

“No offense, Nini, but this is the ugliest bridesmaid dress I’ve ever seen,” Gina admits.

Kourtney snorts loudly. “She’s got ya there, Neens.”

“Oh, bite me, the both of you,” Nini frowns. “It’s my night. Not yours. Plus Ashlyn bailed due to a bad stomach flu. I need this.”

Gina grimaces and hisses, staring at the dress before her. “Kourt, can you help a girl out? Mrs. Ricky Bowen has lost her damn mind thinking I'm going to stand in front of our former classmates and look like _this_.”

“I wish I can, baby girl,” Kourtney replies.

Gina glares at the peach colored, poofy mess that she expected to wear at a middle school dance...in the eighties. “Did I hurt you that bad in school? Be honest.”

Kourtney couldn’t hold back a laugh. Her best friend glares at her, causing her to stop. “Ok, ok. Listen. It’s for one day. We take a couple photos, call it a night. Plus, it is her night. She is right about that.”

Gina exhales. “Fine. But if anyone makes fun of me, there’s going to be a funeral.”

The ceremony was nice, but between the ceremony and the reception, Gina and Kourtney sneak away to find the backup clothes they stashed away in Nini’s dressing room. “Oh, thank you Kourt,” Gina whispers as she practically rips the dress off her. “I was _itching_ in this!”

“Same, girl. Huge same,” Kourtney agrees. 

After quickly changing to some sensible cocktail dresses, they quickly leave the dressing room, look at each other knowingly, and head towards the reception.

* * *

“Really guys?”

Gina chuckles and shrugs. “Even _you_ can admit those dresses were ugly.”

“Just for that…” Nini peers head behind Gina and then smirks. “Caswell at twelve o’clock.”

Gina’s heart flutters and her smile falters as she turns around to see exactly what Nini is talking about. “Ricky’s not going to have a wife for long.”

“Come on, Gina, it’s been five years,” Kourtney frowns. “I _know_ you still love him. You asked for him until graduation.”

Gina narrows her eyes. “I’m going to murder _two_ people tonight.”

Kourtney groans, gives Nini a knowing look, then they both turn Gina completely around and give her one harsh push — Gina does not expect the push so she stumbles and falls completely, knocking EJ in the process and scaring Red. “Um, what the hell just happened?” Red inquires.

“I’m going to kill Kourtney Adams and Nina Bowen, _that’s_ what,” Gina quips, but then she stares at EJ for a while. “Hi, E.”

“Hi. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I’d like it if we weren’t on the floor?” Gina nods a couple times and then rolls off EJ. She scrambled up off the floor and then sends death glares to Kourtney and Nini (who is giving her encouraging thumbs-up and smiles).

“I’m just gonna leave you two alone,” Red smiles knowingly, and speeds towards the other direction towards Ricky and the rest of the groomsmen.

“Listen, Nini and Kourt pushed me and suddenly I was sent flying. I’m sorry, I probably would have left you alone all night.”

“Really?” he chuckles. “It’s been too long since we saw each other. Did you really think you were going to spend the entire night without at least saying hi to me?”

Well, yes, she quickly thinks. Sensing too many people and peering ears around, she pulls EJ to a secluded location. “We ended on terrible terms. Did you forget about _that_?”

“That was five years ago. Yeah, I was sad, but it was five years ago. I’m fine.”

Gina doesn’t believe him. “E, it’s just us here. You can tell me if you weren’t ok. Kourt, Carlos, and Ash told me you were depressed. I was too.”

“Fine, I wasn’t ok,” he purses his lips and nervously touches his arm. “But did you really think I was going to be ok about you leaving right when our relationship was getting even more serious? I was...I _fell in love with you_.”

“I know. I was in Virginia. The temporary stay turned permanent when my mom got discharged. As much as I love my mother, I wish it was in SLC because I cared about you guys so much. I swore up and down I wouldn’t let my guard down this time and when I did, I had to move once again, and I didn’t like Virginia. No one appreciated the fact that I wanted to be a star. One of my teachers said I had my head in the clouds and I should quit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. As soon as I graduated, I moved far away from Virginia.” There’s some silence. “So, I assume you probably kicked ass in college being a jock _and_ a theater kid.”

“I wish. Instead it was a total nightmare,” EJ frowns. “I barely passed college during my first year, had an emotionally abusive boyfriend, gained weight, had panic attacks...I hated it. Would never want to do it again...and you still weren’t speaking to me.”

“No,” Gina frowns. “I...figured if we didn’t speak anymore, it would be easier.”

“For _who_, Gina?” he snarls, “because it wasn’t easy for me.”

“Well, like you said, we were kids,” Gina spits back. “Right, Elijah James? We were just _fucking_ kids. Did we know what true love felt like, or was it just infatuation? Or was it because I was trying to get over Ricky’s rejection or you felt like shit about not trusting Nini that you stole her phone? Were we just a rebound relationship?”

“You know damn well that it was _way_ more than a rebound, and _you_ gave me the phone,” EJ argues. “So, what now? We aren’t kids anymore.”

“I don’t know,” Gina replies honestly. “I don’t live here. I’m in LA, at school most of the time, avoiding traveling for a couple years until Nini invited me initially as a guest but then your cousin got the stomach flu.”

“Yeah, she’s still vomiting as we speak,” EJ shudders. “That’s why I was uber late to this wedding. I didn’t even want to come. After Nini broke up with me, we never truly recovered...and Bowen still hates me for whatever reason. I still got the invite, but I'm very sure it had an ulterior motive.”

“As far as Ricky hating you, well, you did date his girlfriend—“ 

EJ glares at her. “He dumped her because he was too much of a pussy to admit that he loved her. That’s _not_ my fault.”

Yeah, Gina lost that battle. “Ok. I’ll give you that. But, if Nini didn’t dump you like a sack of potatoes, you wouldn’t have had a better girlfriend.”

“I suppose that’s true. You were, and still are, the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Gina rolls her eyes a little but doesn’t look at EJ. “You’re just saying that.”

“No, I'm not. Seriously. You know I don’t say shit that I don’t mean.”

That was right. Throughout the months they’ve been together (and even before when they were friends), EJ has never said anything that he doesn’t mean, unless he has to lie. “Ok. But how is this going to work?”

“I also live in LA,” he points out. “If you’re willing to give this a second chance, I’ll be more than delighted.”

“Ok, but if we do this, we’re not rushing into it. I know that we’re still really in love with each other, but there’s a lot of shit that we need to catch up on before we commit. I hope you understand.”

“Gina, I waited five years to see you again. I can wait another five years to be your boyfriend again...or your husband…” he places a hand on her cheek, making her giggle. “By the way, we’re not having our wedding here.”

“Oh good.”


	8. hsm: the musical, the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini tries to play matchmaker but she annoys almost everybody.
> 
> established relationship, chat-fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I start posting shit outta whack because the next chapter i’m not done with. 
> 
> also I hope you guys didn’t think I would post one chapter after taking a hiatus and then disappear forever cause that’s one of my fan fic pet peeves
> 
> hope y’all are doing well during this quarantine. things are reopening and while I have problems with that personally, what can we do 🤷🏽🤷🏽 also life lesson for you youngins: get your wisdom teeth removed before they start impacting your teeth cause my god that shit hurts 😭

**nini** to _tennis-kourt_: I need ur help

**kourtney** to _nina slytherin roberts_: wat now

**nini** : ok so I heard gina likes ej and we should play cupid

**kourtney** : oh god, N O T again

you know your last subject still hasn’t forgave me

**nini** : whoops

**kourtney** : plus wouldn’t it be weird since he’s your ex?????

**nini** : no not really 

he likes her too

**kourtney** : well count me out

**nini** : smfh

* * *

**ashlyn** to_ high school musical, the musical, the chat_: does anyone have an extra script? ej’s pupper ate the first thirty pages

**jennifer** : ashlyn, honey...

that excuse hasn’t worked for two decades now

**ashlyn** : [photo attachment] 

**jennifer** : yikes

**red** : you can always use mine ;)

**carlos** : oooooooh

**ashlyn** : carlos, stop

we’re already dating

**kourtney** : yeah thanks to me and nini

**ashlyn** : no thanks to either of you

**nini** : shut up ashlyn

**ej** : don’t blame tabitha for _your _irresponsibility, ash

wait she’s throwing up paper

ok carry on

**ashlyn** : asshole

**nini** : lmao

* * *

**gina** to _pickle rick_: can I kill your girlfriend

**ricky** to _jeans porter_: no

**gina** : why

**ricky**: then who will I date???

**gina** : jesse mccartney

**ricky** : >:(

that’s the last time I share any of my celeb crushes

**gina** : she wants to pair ej and myself up

**ricky** : what is wrong with that? you _like_ him.

**gina** : I don’t want nini meddling in my love life though

**ricky** : hey it makes her feel better

**gina** : i dong need help

don’t***

**ricky** : too late

* * *

**nini** to _gina*heart*_: [eric andre yelling let me in.jpg]

**gina** to _nini [annoyed emoji]_: no

**nini** : pls

**gina** : [bugs bunny no.jpg]

**nini** : just this one time

**gina** : n o

**nini** : I won’t bother you anymore

**gina** : nini, you literally have no idea how close I am to ducking blocking you for the day.

fucking****

**nini** : ugh fine

* * *

**nini** to _e.j._: why won’t gina let me help

**ej** to _junior_: why are u texting me

**nini** : you can’t _still_ be mad at me

it’s been months since our breakup

**ej** : _you_ made it clear that we weren’t friends after the breakup so i’m confused

**nini** : you’re lucky I forgave you for the shit you pulled so fucking talk to me, elijah

I know you like gina and she likes you

**ej** : i dont think that’s any of your business, nina

**nini**: it is my business because gina is my friend

**ej** : ok and i’m _not_ your friend 

**nini** : you see this is why we’re not friends

**ej** : i’m so sad :’( alexa play despacito

**nini** : fuck you, eli

** _*this number has been blocked*_ **

* * *

**nini** to _tennis-kourt_: ej blocked me

**kourtney** to _nina slytherin roberts_: maybe it’s because you wouldn’t leave him alone???

**nini**: should I have been nice to him after the breakup??

**kourtney** : idk but all I know is that you’re getting mad with power over this whole thing

**nini** : smh ricky would _never_ do me like this

* * *

**gina** to _elijah_: so when do we tell everyone that we’re already together???

**ej** to _gina *heart*_: I was hoping never 

**gina** : I fucking love you

**ej** : I love you too but I'm serious

**gina** : well I kinda told kourtney

**ej** : oh god

* * *

**kourtney** to _high school musical, the musical, the chat_: you fools, gina and ej have been together this _whole_ time 

**gina** : GODDAMNIT KOURTNEY

**ej** : ^

**kourtney** : listen it was either spill or block nini for the week

**carlos** : why do I even entertain you straight people

**ej** : carlos, literally everyone in this group chat except for you, kourtney, seb, and miss jenn is bi 

**kourtney** : and also natalie

**seb** : she left the chat months back so she doesn’t count

**carlos** : wait, so I had a chance?

**seb** : ahem

**carlos** : oh come on

**ej** : tbh ricky has more of a chance

**ricky** : *blush* _me??_

**nini** : ahem

**ej** : face it nina

if you didn’t take ricky back he’d be _mine_

**gina** : honestly I can’t even argue with that

**seb** : same

**red** : can y’all go the fuck to sleep jfc

**ashlyn** : ^

**gina** : goodnight mf’s...and eli *heart*

**gina has left the chat.**

**ej has left the chat.**

**nini** : why are you guys leaving the chat?

**ashlyn has left the chat.**

**kourtney has left the chat.**

**carlos has left the chat.**

**seb has left the chat.**

**nini** : guys!

**ricky** : aw hell

**ricky has left the chat.**

**red has left the chat.**

**jennifer** : where did everybody go??

**nini** : *shrug*

**jennifer** : also i’m not straight I thought carlos told you guys this 

* * *

**ricky** to _my gf nini_: have you learned your lesson?

**nini** to _my bi disaster bf_: prolly not...you know this babe

**ricky** : *stares into the camera*

**nini** : also...if we didn’t get back together and ej asked you out would you say yes? 

**ricky** : this is a trick question and I have no time for it

**nini** : so that’s a yes

**ricky** : that is a _solid_ yes

babe you know how hot he is

**nini** : he still hasn’t unblocked me so you’re cancelled

**ricky** : I knew this was a trick


	9. dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EJ goes to one of Gina’s dance competitions.
> 
> sequel to water polo.  
established relationship, love confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to our current climate, my writer’s block is back and with a vengeance. I am not ok, and I don’t think I’ll be truly ok for a while.

EJ manages to squeeze himself past the many parents and kids, especially after seeing his best friend Ricky sitting there with everyone else. “What is up my friends...and family?”

“Hey!” Ricky greets back.

“Wow, EJ. You managed to come after months of acting like you’re busy,” Ashlyn deadpans.

“Hey, give him _some_ credit,” Ricky defends. “It’s hard to get free time when you’re in college.”

“Thank you, Ricky. At least _some_ people understand,” EJ responds, glaring at Ashlyn. “Plus, Gina understands that I can’t always make it. And she doesn’t know that i’m here so keep it hush hush.”

“She’s probably gonna see you,” Red points out. “We did get good seats.”

“Well, if she doesn’t…”

“She’s gonna see you,” Ricky laughs. “It’s ok though. When she sees you, she might feel less nervous knowing that her supportive boyfriend is here.”

“Well, she did come to my water polo match when I did extravagantly asked her to prom. I owed the other team so much money for that…”

“The coach calls every day complaining that you still haven’t paid the rest of the money,” Ashlyn jokes.

“I’m a struggling college student. Whenever I get the chance, I will Venmo him the fifty dollars but now...I can only afford dollar slice pizza and stale ramen.”

“Fifty dollars? That’s all?” Big Red exclaims.

“You don’t get it,” EJ responds.

“Shhh, the competition is starting,” Ashlyn hisses, and that’s when the lights start to dim.

EJ watches intently as Gina and the rest of her team come up and show out compared to the rest of the teams. Gina has _always_ been a good dancer, especially when they were dancing for the HSM musical when EJ was in high school. Even though they probably weren’t cool with each other the first time he met Gina, he still thought Gina was a better dancer than anyone else in the group, and that includes Carlos. 

Almost after the play, they both embarked on a relationship since they both know that Ricky and Nini were destined to be together, get married and have kids...and they actually liked each other. EJ wasn’t mad because he had befriended Ricky after the mess that was their feud after the show, and Gina isn’t mad because she’s close to Nini. It all worked out. In fact, they had a double date weeks before EJ’s graduation.

It wasn’t awkward at all.

EJ barely stayed up for the rest of the teams but then he heard that Gina’s team did not win first place and he feels terrible, but it’s kinda like deja vu. When he lost to the other team when he planned to ask Gina out to prom, it was a good thing happening at a bad event. Would that happen here?

EJ follows the rest of the group to go meet up with Gina and announce their congrats for at least winning second place, but he opts to stay hidden by the bleachers. It’s not terrible to be at second place. It could’ve been first, but second isn’t as bad. 

“You were so great up there,” Ashlyn compliments. “It just sucks that you lost.”

“It’s ok,” Gina shrugs. “I didn’t think I was gonna win against those guys. It does mean a lot that you guys are here for support.”

“Of course,” Ricky smiles. “We can always support a friend.”

“Yeah...but, I kinda wish someone else was here.”

EJ chuckles and clears his throat, then gets up. “I’m hoping you’re talking about me.”

Gina scoffs. “Hardly, Caswell. You’re _not_ special.”

“I beg to differ. I am _very_ special,” he jokes back, deciding to play along. 

“Oh, just very?”

EJ chuckles and casts his head down. “Anyways. You were wonderful up there.”

“Thanks babe,” Gina grins back.

“You two are so weird,” Ashlyn complains jokingly. “One minute you’re all gross and the next minute you act like shy kids admitting your crushes on each other.”

“Come on sweetie,” Red pulls Ashlyn away. Ashlyn manages to pull Ricky along with her to give them some space.

Gina looks back at them giving her a thumbs up before disappearing completely. “Some friends, huh?”

“They’re embarrassing.”

“You’ll get used to it,” she laughs. “Seriously, it is a surprise that you’re here. I know college has been stressful and shit so I never held it against you.”

“Yeah but...you were there for me during my boring ass polo matches so I should be there for you,” he says back.

“So you _agree_ that it’s boring,” Gina smirks.

EJ smirks back. “Let’s not get _too_ off-topic. I just wanted to be there for you, cheering you on while you do something you love. You did that for me, even though you hated it.”

“I didn’t completely hate it—“

“We’ve come way too far to start lying,” he says.

“I’m _not_,” she defends. “I thought I did but it’s just boring. During the last few minutes it gets interesting. Plus I get to see you in Speedos. It’s a win-win.”

“Oh, _really_?”

“Your ass looks great in Speedos,” Gina says confidently. “I think even you know that.”

EJ couldn’t help but blush. It’s been over a year since they got together and Gina’s blatant flirting still catches him off guard. “You are the worst.”

“Uh huh,” she hums, and throws her arms around EJ’s shoulders while he grabs her hips. “I love you.”

His heart starts fluttering out of nowhere. This is the first time they’ve ever admitted it, and while EJ has known for a very long time that he’s in love with Gina, he was too scared to say anything, but now is a different story. This may be the good thing that happened at a bad event. But whatever. His girlfriend loves him. “I love you too.”

“Aw,” Gina chuckles. “You sounded like you wanted to say that for a while.”

“I may have,” he admits. “But it doesn’t matter. I love you so much, and that isn’t going to change.”

Gina reaches over and wipes a tear from EJ’s cheek. “Good. And it seems like you know how to emote after having the emotional range of a teaspoon for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Shut up, Hermione,” EJ mumbles. 

“Come on, lets go meet up with the rest of the group. I’m also extremely mad at Nini for skipping out tonight. She better have a good reason.”

EJ shakes his head and just takes Gina’s hand. “Come on, tell me _all_ about it.”


	10. secret santa exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina finds out that she has to get her crush a gift for the Secret Santa Exchange, and she is both thrilled and stumped. What she doesn’t know is that her crush has her as well.
> 
> Pre-relationship, Christmas/Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one out of all the ones I’ve written.
> 
> Also birthdate candles actually exist. I was seconds away from buying it until I saw the price. now I want one again.

Generally the drama club in the past would engage in holiday events, but Miss Jenn thought it would be fun for the drama club to do a Secret Santa Exchange with each other as a means of casual bonding. She used to do it a lot in her past jobs and also in high school, so she thought it would be great for the kids too.

Her best assistant Carlos agreed on it too and managed to write everyone’s names in an old hat, then shake it up once every club member walked in. 

“So, Miss Jenn planned a Secret Santa Exchange for all of us, and I thought it would be kinda fun so I agreed,” he announces. There are some excited grins, some teeth being sucked and some groans. “Rules are as follows. You pick someone from the hat, and that is the person you have to find a gift for. No second choices, no sneak picking. If you don’t know the person, too bad. That’s even better in my opinion. And, gifts are due December 22nd.”

The first person to go is Seb, and he wasn’t really thrilled with the name but he passes it on. It goes around in a straight line until the last person Gina picks up the second to last name. She opens it and widens her eyes for a moment, then pockets it. Carlos gets the hat back and picks up the only name left — and then grins to himself. Good, this won’t be a complete train wreck, he thinks.

He fears for everyone else though. While he knows everyone generally gets along with each other, he knows there are some people who don’t really like each other, so he hopes that this works in his favor instead of having to break up a fist fight.

* * *

“_Fuck_,” Gina whispers as soon as she gets home. She takes the slip of paper from her pocket and stares at the name again. 

Elijah Caswell. The most popular boy in school, one of the most talented seniors in the entire school, the most popular openly bi student in school...and her longtime crush. She barely knows him personally to know what to get him for this gift exchange, but Gina _never_ backs down from a challenge.

She might get some luck on what to get him from Ashlyn, who is his cousin. Ashlyn might figure it out, but Gina doesn’t care. Ashlyn has proven to keep a secret, so if Ashlyn figures out that Gina has to get EJ a gift, that’s just fine. She just needs ideas so she can wow EJ instead of getting an ugly Christmas garb like she got her ex-friend during her last gift exchange. She _still_ won’t talk to Gina to this day because of that sweater. 

Well it doesn’t matter. She got EJ and she has work to do.

* * *

“You know I trust you more than anyone,” EJ starts off, putting his phone face down on the counter. “And I know you can keep a secret since we’ve known each other for many years now...”

“You got Gina, didn’t you,” Ashlyn smirks.

“For fuck’s sake,” EJ growls. “How do you do that?”

“It’s a talent,” she replies. “So. Lucky you huh? You got your crush?”

“It’s a blessing _and_ a curse. What do I get her?”

Ashlyn blinks a couple times. “To be honest, I'm not sure. I might have to ask her for you just so it doesn’t look suspicious. If she thinks I have her, that’s fine because it’s obviously a lie.”

“God,” he mutters. This was not something he wanted to use Ashlyn for, but he wanted to use this opportunity to impress Gina. “Ok. Do what you have to do. Now...who do you have? It’s only fair.”

“I’m not telling you,” Ashlyn replies quickly.

“Is it Red?” He smirks knowingly.

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Unfortunately no. That’s your only hint. That’s it. I’m not saying anything else.”

“Why you gotta be so rude?”

* * *

Gina hasn't talked to Ashlyn about the gift in a week. 

She was initially scared on asking Ashlyn what EJ wanted. She had half a mind just getting EJ a scented candle, but then she realized that boys may not like scented candles like she does...and then she immediately threw that statement out of her head because it is sexist as hell. 

Socks are always a good gift, but then she still has to ask about shoe or sock size and yeah, no. Socks seems pathetic. 

Maybe a gift card? Everyone likes Starbucks, right?

No, no Starbucks gift cards. Gina knows a gift card is just a cop-out.

Does EJ like musicals, maybe? Gina always had discounts on Broadway and off-Broadway musicals. He likes performing, so he _must_ like musicals, right? 

Ugh. She needs to ask Ashlyn...or go straight to the source.

Or better yet, ask a person who has already dated EJ. “Hey, Nini,” Gina grimaces. Even after the play, Gina and Nini haven’t exactly found much peace, and Gina is initially ok with that because she didn’t really like Nini. However, she needs this junior so things wouldn’t seem suspicious. “You busy?”

“Kinda,” Nini replies, on her phone. “I got this gift for my Secret Santa and I am deciding on whether to get one day delivery or just let nature take its course.”

“What’s that? Amazon?”

Nini nods. “They’re never fast so maybe I should do the one day delivery…”

“Do the other expedited shipping. It costs less than one day or even two day shipping.” She clears her throat and sits across from Nini. “So...you dated EJ, right?”

“If you’re asking me because you want to date him, you should know I don’t—“

“That’s not why I asked,” Gina interjects, almost snarling. “I just...what does he like?”

“Other than broadway musicals? He likes looking at himself, talking about himself—“

“Ahem,” Gina frowns. “I know you hate him for what he did to you, but I need a neutral answer here.”

“If you want a neutral answer, you can ask Ashlyn,” she replies, then gets up. Once Nini disappears, Gina groans. That was fucking useless, she thinks. But, maybe not. She slowly smirks, then gets up and leaves the rehearsal room hastily.

* * *

The drama club gathers on the last day before the holiday break, buzzing with excitement and dread. Gina stares ah her nicely decorated box, wondering if this was a good idea, but she has no time to decide on that. It’s already done. She just hopes EJ likes it.

She watches as both Nini, Ricky, and Kourtney walk in, then EJ by himself after saying bye to one of his water polo teammates, then Carlos, and everyone else. 

“Let’s start this gift exchange already,” Carlos announces. “So, I hope you guys had much luck finding your gifts as much as I did. And since it was I who announced this whole shindig, I’ll go first.” He pulls out a bag, and gives it to Seb. Once Seb gets his gift, consisting of a cowboy hat with a a rainbow sash (and they were done being all cute), Seb gives his gift to Natalie. It was a new cage for her hamster, which she appreciated more than Gina expected.

Natalie has Ricky and she gives him a guitar pick, which surprises him because he’s been going on about getting a new pick for weeks now. Ricky gives Kourtney a new set of makeup brushes from Rihanna’s makeup line, which makes her scream and give Ricky a hug. He might have had help from Nini, so Gina only chuckles.

Kourtney gives Red a Robotics for Dummies book, which works because he’s now in the robotics club while being in drama. Red gives Ashlyn some hair dye that Gina knew she wanted for a while. Ashlyn gets Rico a gift card for Starbucks (which makes Gina snort because she was going to give EJ a gift card had she given up). Rico gives Nini a Target gift card which she didn’t appreciate, but then she gives Carlos a brand new copy of the Broadway handbook, which he _did_ appreciate.

“Well, it looks like EJ and Gina had each other,” Carlos announces, making almost everyone coo. 

EJ blushes and decides to give Gina his gift first. “Hope you like it, Gina,” he says.

Gina stares at it, then starts to open it, revealing a scented birthdate candle, that she only told Ashlyn about wanting for a while. “Oh my god,” she whispers. 

“Ashlyn helped,” EJ replies. “Thank god August 31st wasn’t running out.”

“Thank you.” Gina sets her gift aside, then picks up her box. “It’s not nearly as impressive as this, but uh, I hope you like it.” She watches EJ simply open the box, and then he lets out a sharp gasp. “I’m guessing you like it?”

EJ chuckles as tears cloud his vision. He picks it up and stares at it. She had gotten him two front row tickets to the Be More Chill musical during their holiday week, after getting word from Nini (after a long talk about how Gina actually took the phone and over some apologies that now put them in a much better place) that he loved the musical but has never been, and that he conveniently had a trip to NYC after Christmas, initially for a college tour. “I...how did you know?”

“I’m surprised that anyone other than Ashlyn knows how much you love Be More Chill,” she replies.

“I...I sing it in the shower but—“

“Too much information,” Carlos interjects, making everyone laugh.

“It’s my fault,” Nini admits. “I told her you liked it. I didn’t think she would get you tickets though. Um, Gin? Can you hook a girl up?”

Gina chuckles. “We’ll see.”

“I love it,” he says, then gives Gina a warm hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies, and gets a thumbs up from both Ashlyn and Carlos. Yeah, it was worth it.


	11. seeking comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina finds out that EJ’s parents didn’t come to the performance and she comforts him. Friendship building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi what’s up
> 
> ok. there’s a lot to unpack because I was just served some overdue tea (I don’t have twitter or tumblr since I always abort my accounts after a year...plus i’m too old for fandom drama) but it’s the reason why this fic is marked complete 
> 
> so apparently there’s a lot of news circling about how certain cast mates (cough matthew cornett) are...weird, and how there are certain crew members who are pedos. the biggest news to me is joshua bassett being...well, him.
> 
> I tried to constantly remind myself that he’s a kid and cancel culture can be very toxic to the point where we’re cancelling KIDS and how I should give the benefit of the doubt because people always learn with age (since he said a slur) or how we shouldn’t gaf about him posting about blm because if you have to remind a celebrity about the blm movement, the post would just be performative asl, but then I read that he might have been sexually assaulting girls and all bets went out the window...instantly. as someone who has been sexually harassed, I don’t take this shit lightly so uh yea
> 
> and it‘a a lot to take in, especially when i had to cancel JKR for her transphobic/terfy comments this past month and it’s been a slippery slope with trying to decide on whether to quit or stay in the HP fandom as a whole.
> 
> nonetheless, this has been a wild ride. i’m only going to post chapters for my rj fic because i’m already (mostly) done with it, and then...move on. maybe write for an adult show??? lol who am I kidding it took balls for me to even write anything this year, what with covid and depression and whatever tf is going on with my short term memory, but I digress. 
> 
> this one wasn’t even popular so i’m probably going to post this note also on my rj fic when I post another chapter so

Ashlyn’s cast party is full with the entire cast and crew, along with some parents. Gina is having as much fun as possible before she has to leave tomorrow, even though Ashlyn’s parents are trying to negotiate with her parents to make her stay here for the rest of her academic career. Gina already had to get left back a grade from moving a lot, so she didn’t need to move once again, especially around a time she was getting used to seeing everyone’s faces.

During the party, she notices that one person is missing the entire time. Ashlyn’s home isn’t huge but it is big enough for people to hide if they wanted to. Gina excuses herself and goes upstairs to do her business. After washing her hands, she is on her way downstairs when she notices a pair of sneakers by the door. Knowing Ashlyn, she doesn’t wear sneakers often so she peers through the door and sees a television on and EJ laying on the bed. “Hey, why aren’t you partying with anyone else?”

“Why should I?”

Her eyebrows furrow. “You are just as important as everyone else, duh? Also it isn’t as fun without you. Come on. We need your sick moves.”

EJ snorts, without breaking out in a smile. “Yeah, right. You know I am ten times worse than Bowen in the dance department.”

“No, you’re not.” Gina grimaces, getting closer to his side. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I’m just sulking, and I like to do that by myself.”

“But why are you sulking?”

“You’re nosy as hell, yeah?” EJ spits angrily. “I already flew you out here. What more do you want?”

“And I appreciate you for flying me out here so I can play Taylor,” Gina replies, then reaches out to grab EJ’s hand. “And now i’m here for you. Talk to me, Eli. What’s going on?”

EJ sighs, then blinks back tears. “Everyone got their parents and guardians to show up. Hell, even Bowen’s mother got her boyfriend to show up, and he didn’t want him there.” He shakes his head, and it appears he loses his fight not to cry because he’s already doing it. “Me? Sure, I got my auntie and uncle here to see my performance when they were really there for Ash, but my parents claim they were too busy to see me perform. I know it’s complete and utter bullshit because they never really supported my love for the arts.”

“So how did you manage to get into theater camp?” She inquires.

“I propositioned them,” EJ explains. “It’s complicated. Honestly, I probably should have never went. It didn’t even perfect my craft long enough for me to be Troy, even though I relate to Troy Bolton way more than Bowen ever did.”

Gina blinks a couple times. She has never seen EJ this hurt. She has never seen him hurt in general, not even when Nini dumped him. That must be heartbreaking as hell to find out that your parents don’t support something you love and care about. She could never imagine. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it,” he sniffles, then shakes his head and wipes his face. “I knew it was going to happen anyway. You should get back. You’re going back to the East tomorrow morning, right?”

“Possibly,” Gina reveals. “Ashlyn’s parents are trying to convince my mom to let me stay with your family until I finish school. I hope it happens, but if it doesn’t, it was nice knowing you and Ashlyn. Both of you are great people.”

“Ashlyn is great. Me? I’m fucking terrible,” he says, chuckling as his eyes start filling up with tears again. “I steal my girlfriend’s phone and delete a voicemail, and I get a girl food poisoning...I am far from great.”

“Nah. You’re great,” Gina denies. “If it wasn’t for you, I'm sure little mousy ass Nini would’ve been playing a tree, if that was possible. I wouldn’t be here, back in SLC to perform one last time either. You’ve done a lot of good even if there are some bad qualities that you have. You shouldn’t have been 100% honest that one Thanksgiving weekend…” EJ starts chuckling, and it almost sounds like a sob but Gina continues anyway. “But still. You’re a good person, and so is Ashlyn. The Caswells are some good people.”

“I can’t stand you,” EJ laughs. “But, thanks. I guess I needed this.”

“No problem,” she smiles. “Now come on. It’s your party too.”

Then he frowns. “Can I get myself together first?”

“No. Let people know you were crying. Gives you more points with the ladies...and maybe some men.”

“I’m not even gonna ask you how you even knew I was bi.” EJ rolls his eyes, and gets up, puts his shoes on, and starts to go, but then stops. “You coming, sophomore?”

“You know I was left back right?” Gina chuckles as she follows him downstairs. 

“You’re still a sophomore, Porter.”


End file.
